ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix SW (Ben 10 OV:CD)
Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. History Omnitrix was upgraded in Road to Cosmic Storms: Part 1. Features General *Just like the original Omnitrix and the , the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal, but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them more safer/stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad. * The Omnitrix does not rely on the codon stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. * The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. Intensions **The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. **The Omnitrix has a digital watch. **The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into.The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal translator. **The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. **The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. **The Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Randomizer * The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. Voice Command *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock. Modes Active Mode Real_Omnitrix (1)(2)(Recharge).png|Recharge mode. Real_Omnitrix (1)(2)(Radiation).png|Radiation Mode. Real_Omnitrix (1)(2)(Scan).png|Scan Mode. Real_Omnitrix (1)(2)(Reset).png|Deactived Mode. OmnitrixSW-Randomizer2.png|Randomizer Mod. Fimage(1).jpg|Active Mode. Active Mode is the Omnitrix SW's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Recharge Mode Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix SW from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix SW is recharged. Scan Mode Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix SW is far away from the detect sample, the Omnitrix SW's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. Randomizer Randomly transforms the user for a short time. Life-Form Lock Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. Master Control The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Aliens The Omnitrix SW has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens; 28 have been unlocked, 28 named, and 20 Ben has been seen transforming into. Unlocked Aliens Appearances All episodes in Ben 10 Omniverse: Cosmic Destruction. Trivia *The Omnitrix is not hack proof. *Yhe Omnitrix SW don't have Self-Destruction mode. *The Galvans. were the first species added to the Omnitrix. **Grey Matter''s DNA sample came from neither Azmuth or Albedo. *The Omnitrix doesn't have the evolutionary feature. **The Omnitrix won't scan the Ultimates DNA. *The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix. *There were technical glitches in the original Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. This caused interference with the transformations, such as power glitches. **Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix is always receiving software updates from Galvan Prime *Matt Youngers and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix. *It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface. *The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated. Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Azmuth's Creations